Chipped Cups and Spinning Wheels
by Melesifant
Summary: An AU story that starts with what we all wanted to happen and goes horribly astray to my twisted imagination. Plus I really want a Maleficent/Rumple ship a little! come on they have tons in common! Evil, spinning wheels...
1. Chapter 1

"Go."

Turning he stood staring as hard at that crack, in that stone, in that wall, that was opposite of her form, as he could. To think she had the nerve to even look regal sitting on the floor. He had to do this. The words felt like acid as they came out.

"I don't want you any more."

He tried a smirk even if she couldn't see his face. Even if it was a lie to himself. Feeling her movement as much as hearing it he knew she stood, heard her breath accelerate. Oh, If he saw her tears he may be swayed to believe her. To think that someone like her could love him. Want him. No he had to block out the sweet poison, he couldn't be weak. She was out the cell's door, he was nearly free! But then she was turning and shouting at him. Staring down the dark one nearly nose to nose.

"You are freeing yourself. You could have had happiness, if you would just believe that someone would want you!... and you couldn't take the chance..."

His face wanted to crack, show his shock. His heart wanted to break this whole charade and grab that sweet little face and crush his lips to hers. Even his hands were attempting to rebel against him. The fingers twitched, trying to reach for hers, but his will would not allow it. Hoping against hope she didn't notice he concentrated on being as flat, as untouched appearing as he could. When in fact every single cell he was made of was fighting against his damned pride and will to give in to his heart.

"Thats a lie." He had to force it through his teeth, not willing to chance his face betraying him.

"You're a coward Rumplestiltskin. And no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn't change."

Even she saw him for the coward he was. He had fooled himself that he wasn't that crippled man anymore. Yet here he was, a reflection in her words better then any magic mirror could hope to create. He was still running from anything he could. He had to get her out of here now. Had to hide how much those words from her cut him.

Forcing a look of condescension to his visage he talked down at her. Pressing the buttons he knew so well on her, from their playful sessions of bantering and too and fro. Now he weilded their knowledge like a knife instead of play thing.

"I'm not a coward, dearie. It's quite simple really. My power just means more to me then you."

Cold brutal blasphemy. So false he even smiled a little at it. That would do it. She would be rushing from his sight in mere moments.

Oh how wrong he was.  
"No! No it doesn't. You just don't think that I can love you...now you've made your choice. And you're going to regret it, forever. And all you'll have is an empty heart... and a chipped cup." She said it softly, while her eyes sparkled with tears that were weighing down her lashes.

She turned on her heel and walked briskly away. Or would have. Except that when she was twirling away, the hot tears had finally unleashed and one stray droplet spun from her eyes, straight at him. The offending moisture landed on his hand. Who knows if the tear held it's own magic, or if it was it's warmth, or the wet, or any number of things but that small tactile stimulation of his skin finally broke his resolve.

He was moving, fast after her. It didn't take any time at all to catch her, as when she heard him she whirled round to face him down. No matter that just made his move easier. He wrapped an arm around her waist, feeling her rapid breathing expanding her ribs. His free hand grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. Brushing his lips across her knuckles was his only move right now.

She drew her hand from his grip and turned it over, he flinched expecting a smack. However she cupped his face with it instead.

"Do the brave thing and bravery will follow?" she turned her own quote into a question. Blue eyes still loseing diamond tears searched his face for answers.

A weak snicker broke past his lips. "Hardley dearest. I'm still very much a coward. I'm just more afraid of watching you walk away into forever without me than anything else I can imagine."

Bright red lips broke apart into a dazzling smile, causing a moment of shock in him much akin to the day he found her in his arms when she fell from the ladder. Frozen in his gaze at her she nearly closed the entire distance between their lips for another kiss. Oh how he wanted to succumb and let her. But that nagging fear of that bitch the queen wouldn't allow it.

"No!" he shouted it too loudly. He watched her face fall into confused hurt. "No Belle don't frown, pet." He smiled at her gently and reached up slowly to run his thumb over her blood red lips. "I want nothing more than to kiss you...Except for one thing."

"Your power..." voice cracking when she said it, she nearly caused his heart to break.

"No love. Your safety. And I can't guarantee that without my power." She looked confused again. Shaking his wild mess of hair he knew he was going have to tell too much to her. She would surely turn from him after this.

"I... I don't understand, Rumple"  
"I know. I have a long story to tell you... Lets go down to a warmer part of the castle." He gestured at the door for her to lead the way out. It was a gentlemanly gesture, the fact slightly appalled him and surprised him in a pleasant way as well.

Granting him another smile, she slipped from his fragile hold moving towards the door. However in a move that took him aback all over again she laced her fingers through his own and pulled him in tow behind her blue skirt.

"would you like some tea while you tell your story?" Glancing over her shoulder she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You needn't.."

"Hush now. I don't mind caring for you Rumplestiltskin."

Struck dumb again he could only nod and marvel at the smile she blessed him with.

Once they reached the main chamber with the long wooden table her fingers slipped from his grip as she continued to the kitchen. Leaving him alone to stare after her.

Sprawled out in his chair at the table he gazed over steepled fingers at her as she made her way into the room with a tea service. His eyes now reflecting the golds from the fire watched every move as his chipped cup was placed in front of him, the sole surviving piece of their typical set. She didn't mention a thing about the missing matches. Another service set on the tray. White porcilin with lavender stands and lids with gold details. She stood close to him as she worked and when it came time to fill his cup from the pot, and she leaned over, her dark tendrils were so close to his face he could smell lavender dancing through the tresses. It went well with the earl grey's aroma filling the room. With all set up he expected her to walk to a chair at the table. Not to ever do the expected she settled instead on the table with one foot resting on the corner of his seat cushion and the other crossed over it. Ignoring her own cup she leaned over her legs and grasped her hands infront of her knees giving him her rapt attention. Of course, she was so starved for any information she could discover, she couldn't even be bothered to sip her tea.

Nervous himself he leaned forward to scoop sugar into his tea, causing his arm to brush her leg. This was alarming enough sending lightening up his appendage to his addled mind. The other and more intimate situation the motion caused was to bring his face within a breath of her smiling face and dancing eyes. Damned sugar bowl! why did it have to be so far away. Attempting to show no rush he scooped his sugar 1 spoon, 2 spoon, and 3... That was when she chose to lean that small distance and press her lips to his cheek.

Snapping back to his original position, his back ramrod straight, he looked at her watching him with dancing eyes and a mischievous grin worthy of him... Attempting a small grin himself he flourished a hand at her. "No more of that thank you dearie."

Her face fell infinitesimally, but the lights in her eyes dimmed more. Blast this was a mess.

"I prefer you didn't call me that." blue eyes glanced at the floor when she spoke. It wasn't possible she was shy... was it?

"And what shall I call you then?"

Leaning back with her arms behind her on the table she looked around the room. "No matter, just not that." then Direct and bold eye contact as her bravery flares " You call everyone dearie"

Only able to nod at the accusation it was his turn to glance away. "Well it's a simple request to honor."

when finally his eyes endeavored to find hers again they found her smiling at him and again leaning forward waiting for his story.

"Don't smile, love. It isn't a happy story I'm about to tell you." Glancing down at the murky tea as he sipped it.

"Well it's gotten to the point where we are here together, so it can't be but so bad." the sweet voice attempting to lull him.

"You can't possibly be referring to this as a Happily ever after?" He snorted motioning to the two of them and the rest of Dark Castle.

A thoughtful expression spread over her as she glanced up at the golden chandelier. " Funnily enough, I've never been a 'happily ever after girl'."

It was his turn to lift an eyebrow at her. "Do tell."

"My favorite stories are the ones that aren't simple. Where the characters have to work for their happiness, and never stop." another smile.

"You deserve a easy Happily ever after."

Shrugging she kicked her top foot out then back in. "Maybe, but things that are hard fought for are always that much more cherished."

Watching the girl smooth her skirts as she spoke he nearly crushed her to him again.  
"Well no matter all that. I promised you a story, and if I know you I won't rest until I make good on it."

Nodding emphatically she rested her face in her palms and waited for her story.


	2. Chapter 2

His hands were wrapped around the delicate china's white walls. The warmth radiated from the hot tea into the shimmering gold green skin. How could she stand to touch the texture of his flesh at all? Golden eyes stared at the amber fluid that rippled from slight tremors of his hands. It wasn't possible to tell her all the details, the losses and weaknesses he had as a man. He could tell her why he couldn't let his power go. Not until he had killed that simpering queen. What had he been thinking, teaching her so much? Had he learned nothing after creating the mother's power base?

"I told you once there was a son. He was very dear to me, and in an attempt to protect him, as well as make him proud of me I suppose, I took on this curse. I became the 'Dark One' deliberately and on purpose."

Hurrying through the last sentence so he wouldn't be stopped by her stunned intake of breath, he did pause now to look at her. There was a small 'v' between her brows as they reached toward her hair and each other in shocked stern thought. The bright blue eyes were glued to him and her lips were still parted from her gasp.

"Aye, love. No one placed this spell on me. I took it by force with my own hands… well to be honest there wasn't much a fight for it…" his voice faded out as his mind went back to that night.

He had taken that dagger into the woods, just as he had been told, and totally against his character. He called out that old name into the night and got just what he asked for. The dark figure had appeared from nowhere. After a brief conversation he then was plunging the blade through the cloaked mans chest to pierce a withered excuse for a heart. The previous dark wizard had been so willing to die, to end it all.

"But Rumple, You no longer have your son…" the small nudge to continue brought him back to the here and now.

"No. I lost him because of the curse as it turned out."

Confusion painted her sweet face and as she went to speak the thousand questions he knew she would, of this subject, he held up his hand.

"That's all another story for another day dearest."

The red lips shut as he stopped her before she could start, however they quirked at the corners when he used that little term of endearment. Had she smiled when he called her 'love'? Too distracted by his memories he hadn't noticed.

"After I lost him, the power was all I had. It became my driving force, and I spent centuries striking deals to build more. Not just magical power, mind you, I collected favors and treasures. Not long after I left my small village and roamed the land, building this castle to house and protect my prizes. "

Utterly wrapped up in his story she hardly blinked, causing a quirk of his own lips.

"Occasionally I'd get tired of doing all the leg work in my plans, and I would take on a servant or apprentice of sorts. With time I'd become overwhelmed with their lack of ability or dullness and they would meet a sad fate or disappear from me before they could…"

Her eyebrows lifted again, causing him to snort and point at himself "Dark One. Not warm and fuzzy employer." Surprise caught him when she laughed at joke.

Blinking to clear the sentiment he continued with the story. "Until one day I found a woman, married to a page that had a desire for power that could almost rival my own. I started small and was pleasantly surprised at her ability to pick up skills. It was uncanny, after only seeing things once or twice she could perform a spell. She learned the ancient languages swiftly and was soon translating some of my older tomes in her spare time. At first I was wildly impressed, but I quickly grew wary that she was never going to be content as a servant, or errand runner. After a few years we parted ways, I wasn't going to teach her all my secrets, not that she could ever hope to overpower me. "

"The queen? But I thought she married the King…" Belle asked as she leaned so far forward, Rumple was sure she would fall face first off the table if not for her foot on his chair.

"Close. It was her mother. After I bored of Cora and went about my own way, I always kept a precautionary eye on her. She never taught her daughter a bit of magic. In fact she used it indiscriminately against the girl to control her. Regina was a pretty girl, with a spirit that desired freedom more than anything, perhaps because she could never have it due to her mother." He shrugged his shoulders." Have you heard how the queen became married to the King?"

Nodding her head she told him of the horse running with the young princess upon his back, and the queen saving her.

"Exactly. However Regina didn't want to be queen, she knew that was just another cage to hold her from her freedom, though a much prettier version. The girl had fallen in love with a poor stable boy, and wanted nothing of the King."

"Cora wouldn't allow the loss of power as the queen's mother to happen though. She used magic to keep her daughter at the palace, her cunning to find out why she didn't want to be queen from a trusting and naive princess, and eventually killed her daughter's true love."

The deepest gasp yet echoed around the stone room.

"Oh it's worse than that Belle. She ripped out his heart and crumpled it to dust right in front of the daughter she claimed to love."

"No!" Horror dripped from the whispered word as tears gathered in her eyes.

Tilting his head to regard her he spoke again. "Evil isn't born dearest. It's made."

Wiping the glittering drops from her face, she continued to stare at him. "How could one do such a thing?"

His shoulders lifted and fell. "It's really not that hard. Just takes a certain magic and the conviction…"

Belle had straightened her back pulling herself away from him. "You?... You can do that?!"

Maybe now she would understand just how evil he was… And then she would leave… Why did he even try? Alas, It was too late to stop telling the story now.

"Who do think taught her? That isn't a spell you just find in a book."

Blue eyes darted from one to the other of his own. Searching for the joke that wasn't there, more than likely. She would be searching a long time if so. 'Go ahead now. RUN!' he thought to her. Silence lay heavily in the room as the two regarded each other. He wasn't about to go on until she said something. Time had no meaning in a normal day with her, now if felt like eternity and mere seconds all at once.

"You can do that?"

He bobbed his head up and down to the affirmative.

"Do you?"

This time he lifted a shoulder in a half shrug."I have before. Though it's been a long time."

"When was the last time?" She was looking away from him, at her folded hands in her lap. Her foot however was still setting next to his leg, on his chair.

"Time doesn't hold much meaning to the immortal, or evil. I suppose it's been some years though."

"So before I came here with you?" Now she glanced up at him, asking more than that one question he was sure.

Sighing as he brought his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose against a head ache he answered the bigger question. "Belle, I have behaved in a markedly less evil manner since I started sharing your company." He kept his eyes closed waiting to hear her leave. Why did he keep expecting something of her only to have it turned around on him.

Laughter that was all too similar to holy bells ringing filled the air. He opened one eye and peered through his fingers at her. "And what, pray tell, is so comical about that?" the demand lost something when clouded by his confusion.

She stifled her beautiful peal and placed a hand in front of her lips, in an attempt to gain composure. "I don't know. I supposed I was relieved."

"I'm hardly away from the castle anymore; I sit and spin almost all day." He motioned to the wooden wheel in the corner surrounded by straw and gold line. "Frankly I'm surprised people haven't forgotten all about me."

"Their terror must have been great to still fear one that never is seen making trouble." Grinning she leaned back toward him.

Again he blinked rapidly and tilted his head regarding her. " Are… Are you actually joking about this?"

His only answer was a grin dancing across her face. She was insane…. That was the only answer for this.

"Any way… where was I… Oh, oh yes. I watched the new queen carefully after that day. Broken hearts are the easiest for evil to leech into. As powerful as her mother had been, it was only a small guess that she would be gifted as well. Her disposition was more pliable it seemed; she wasn't power or wealth seeking. Revenge was however a secret wish growing within her."

He wrapped both hands back around the cup, taking another sip of tea he frowned. It had grown tepid, damn. He didn't notice until the tea pot was pouring more into his cup that Belle had seen the small face he had pulled. To keep her arm from brushing his he pulled his second hand from the cup to cough and clear his throat. Clearly she didn't buy the rouse.

"I appeared to her one day and dangled the promise of revenge in front of her. It took coaxing, and leaving small tidbits here and there, but eventually the fish was hooked. She took to it even better than her mother, and had this amusing way of rationalizing things until that last day, when I asked her to take a life. Don't go gasping again! It was an animal!" He cut his eyes at her growing a little irritated at her continued surprise.

Having the good grace to look chastised she sat up a little straighter, grasped her hands on her knee and looked down at the table.

"It took some cajoling but eventually she was at my beck and call, wanting to learn more, be more, and have more power. Once she had it though, she became more of a hassle then a help. Began to plot her own simple paths, and it was soon clear she wanted to have more than me. Again I parted with an apprentice but that was the last time I took one. I'd learned my lesson, anyone skilled or smart enough to meet my satisfaction, would eventually grow foolish enough to think themselves enough to take me on. "

Realization crossed her face. "The queen is as powerful as you?"

Laughing he shook his head. "The silly girl let the power and her freedom from killing her husband, cloud her judgment. As I am now, she couldn't hope to out power me. The fact she keeps trying to has created this odd relationship we have, bargaining back and forth and trying to kill each other." Her shoulders relaxed."But you see that's our problem Belle. If I give up my power, she would be the most powerful in the land. She'd be holding all the puppet strings. And that wouldn't be enough. She'd come for you as surely as my name is Rumplestiltskin."

"But why? She'd have nothing to fear from you any longer." Her eyes brightened and looked stern.

"Because she could, love. It would be the ultimate win over me. Plus she can't stand for anyone to be truly happy." He shook his head. "I'm evil, but I don't want to watch the world burn to a cinder. She does. Do you really want her unchecked? At least I help the do gooders every once in a while. Keep the game on playable terms, as it were."

Chapter 2 done and rather quick :D. Rumple is trying to persuade Belle that his way is the right way. Oh when will he learn? I think the next chapter will have her turning his mind. Thank you again for the reviews! They really do encourage me and help me think of new ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Realization crossed her face. "The queen is as powerful as you?"  
Laughing he shook his head. "The silly girl let the power and her freedom from killing her husband, cloud her judgment. As I am now, she couldn't hope to out power me. The fact that she keeps trying to has created this odd relationship we have, bargaining back and forth and trying to kill each other." Her shoulders relaxed."But you see that's our problem Belle. If I give up my power, she would be the most powerful in the land. She'd be holding all the puppet strings. And that wouldn't be enough. She'd come for you as surely as my name is Rumplestiltskin."

"But why? She'd have nothing to fear from you any longer." Her eyes brightened and looked stern.  
"Because she could, love. It would be the ultimate win over me. Plus she can't stand for anyone to be truly happy." He shook his head. "I'm evil, but I don't want to watch the world burn to a cinder. She does. Do you really want her unchecked? At least I help the do gooders every once in a while. Keep the game on playable terms, as it were."  
=====================================================================================

As he watched her blue eyes grew bright and started to sparkle, as tears gathered along her lids. "You mean I can never kiss you?"

The corners of his lips lifted softly. She wanted to kiss him again. So much so the thought of not being able to brought tears to her eyes. That touched his heart and tortured it at the same time. He was sure he wanted nothing more in this world then to kiss her right now.

"Not until I kill Regina." He said softly reaching up to wipe the tears from her cheeks as they fell from her lashes.

She frowned. "I don't want you to kill anyone. Especially because of me…. I want to make you a better man because I was with you, not give you more reasons to be…well maliciously mischievous."

There was no way he could help chuckle at her there. "Maliciously Mischievous?!" he snorted with a raised eyebrow. "Love haven't you been paying attention at all? I'm EVIL, through and through!"

Shaking her head emphatically she denied it. "No, you do horrible things sometimes, but you don't hurt people just for the fun of it. You were not born like this, you can't be evil."

Sighing loudly he pinched the bridge of his nose again. "I thought I'd made myself clear in the story I just told you, love. Evil isn't born, it's made. I am evil."

Belle slipped from the table to kneel between his feet. She reached up and placed one soft hand on each side of his glittering face. "You are not evil. Maybe you were but not now. You've admitted that yourself. You have changed. Everyone can change for the better. Maybe even Regina."

He couldn't move. Frozen in her touch and gaze he stared at the shining blue orbs that looked so sure, so hopelessly hopeful… How could she have so much faith, in of all things him?

"What if I'm willing to throw it all away? To not worry about the consequences for anyone else. What if I'm willing to kiss you now, and every moment of every day I can from now on, in some little hut where she can't find us."

"You aren't capable of that kind of selfishness, Belle."

Her face came closer to his; her lids seemed heavy as they slowly closed over those blue lights she called eyes. Her lips looked redder, and fuller. She was going to kiss him. Throw caution to the wind and he was going to let her. Succumbing he allowed his own lids to droop, as he leaned forward.

"Are you sure?" she breathed right next to his lips.

As the moment drew close and his lids finally met each other in sweet resignation it happened. A flash of red behind closed lids and a vision of terror. Him as he was before the curse.

/ _There was rain falling from the sky and he stood in thick mud that sucked at his feet. He was leaning heavily on a stick. The long forgotten ache was there again in his leg, leaving him weak and less then whole. He wasn't cowering though; He stood blocking a smaller figure and rage painted his face. Ignoring the image of himself, he peered closer at the figure behind him. It was Belle. She was prone in the mud…and dear God was that Blood?! It was coming from her shoulder. What the hell had happened here? The vision world spun and he was behind himself looking in the same direction. Facing down Regina. She glowed with a red aura, and with a flick of her wrist she summoned the silver knife from the mud at Belle's side. He hadn't even seen it. Focusing on the weapon he realized instantly what it was. 'His Dagger;' his name hardly able to be read as if the sands of time had worn the name away; was in the Queen's hand. _

_This didn't make any sense. The dagger was immune to time, and he was human here. Then he noticed the red on the edge of the dagger… Oh Gods she had stabbed Belle with it... He tried to spin back; to look at Belle see if she was breathing, how deep the gash was, but the vision wouldn't allow it. _

"_Well well Rumple dear. Finally going to stand up and be a man." Regina sneered the last word. Laughing musically she twisted the silver weapon the point pressing into her finger._

"_What do you want Regina?! You have the world let us be."_

"_You are so right I do have the world, and you shall address me as a peasant should a Queen."_

_His lip curled in distaste. "You aren't my queen."_

"_Oh no? Well if you don't think so I may have to show you." She flared out her fingers sending power streaming his way. He watched the human him take the assault and remain standing. _

_How could that be? The witches face mirrored his own confusion. _

_The other him spoke. "You'll have to do better than that, dearie. We have left the castle and have lived in these woods away from you and your plots. Let us be and leave now."_

"_How dare you speak to me so? Order me as if I'm still your simpering apprentice." She stepped toward him radiating power. _

_The other Rumpelstiltskin didn't even baulk, he stood firm blocking Belle's small form. Why was he mincing words with Regina? How was he standing up to her? Didn't he know Belle was wounded?_

"_Your last threat didn't work. Neither will your next. If you want to continue this to see just how much I can stand against you we can. I suggest you turn and walk away while you can do so intact. We will stay here and live in peace."_

_Dark eyes stared down at his not intimidating form. "Striking one more deal?"_

_He nodded. "If that's what you want to call it. We stay here at peace you go away and don't return."_

_The queen smiled. "She won't live forever."_

_Shrugging his shoulders he replied. "Neither will I."_

_She cut her eyes then. "Deal. I leave you two alone and you stay here and do not interfere with my plans."_

"_Deal." _

"_Make sure you speak for your little doll as well Rum. I don't want to see her running into my way while I rip the hearts from her father's whole court."_

"_No…" The gasp from behind him tore at his heart. Belle was alive then. Again he tried to turn to see her but was not allowed. _

_He was forced to stand watching Regina as the other him turned to check Belle. He saw as the Queen's eyes narrowed and her red lips stretched in a sadistic smile. The dagger hovered for a mili second over her hand before she shot it at his back. _

_Now turned with the vision he saw her aim wasn't true. It nicked his side, but nowhere near his heart or other vitals. He started to laugh but then realized that the blade was still moving….. And without his body blocking her, it was headed straight for Belle!_

"_Deals off." Her voice echoed through the vision. Mixing with his screams and echoing in his head. /_

"NO!" Thankfully it wasn't a scream, but it was louder in the quiet of the castle with her so close then it should have been.

With speed he didn't know he possessed he slipped two fingers between his lips and hers. Her kiss, so close but so far from his lips pressed to his fingers. Her eyes fluttered open in shock and looked questionably at him. Smiling tenderly at her he shook his head.

"Even if you feel you can doom the world in this moment, you'd come to regret it. I won't cause you pain if I can help it."

Turning his fingers he pressed the padded tips he had kissed against her lips, and moved forward to receive the kiss from the back of his fingers that she had left.

Once the beauty realized what he was doing she kissed his finger tips in turn, and when she drew back she took his hand and pressed it to her cheek, forcing him to caress her face. "It isn't enough. But I will make do with this for now." She smiled and leaned into his hand more.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, leaving his hand holding her face, the other wandered into her hair. "I promise you I will find a way for all of this to work out."

"Without killing the Queen?" she prompted.

Giving an amused as well as weary sigh he nodded, still touching her. "Yes without killing the Queen..."

The dark part of him, hidden in the back of his soul wondered if maiming and imprisoning the queen in a dank cave would set any better with Belle. The majority of him was far too removed from such thoughts. It was wrapped lovingly around the only light it had seen in centuries.

Much like his thoughts, his body pulled her up from the floor into his lap, where her small form curled into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Pulling his talon like hands softly through her long tresses he whispered in her ear. "Thank you for not leaving."

Sitting up a little straighter she pressed her own fingers to his lips and kissed the backs of them. Then imitating him she turned them around, allowing them each to receive their misplaced kisses.

"I'm never going to."

The returning promise made him smile, before he felt a pang from his previous vision. Not willingly, but if he wasn't careful, he'd lose her just the same.


End file.
